


Col's Chance

by Wisky0913



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisky0913/pseuds/Wisky0913
Summary: A short story about Col Takbright (Fake Wedge) after the events of the Battle of Yavin and his appearance in the short story 'Duty Roster' by Jason Fry
Kudos: 3





	Col's Chance

All he wanted was a shot, a chance to fly and be a true hero of the rebellion. He had been grounded for both Scarif and for Yavin, watched and heard friends die fighting for the rebellions survival while both times he was stuck here on Yavin watching the battles from the war room. Maybe it was his temper or his attitude, maybe it was something he did during a mission that no one had told him but Col Takbright just wanted a chance.

After Yavin he had been the one to see Wedge Antilles first and tell him how happy he was that he had survived especially with the damage he had flown into battle with and the damage he had sustained while making the trench run. Telling Wedge that he would be honored to be mistaken for any one of them and finally letting his frustration at the ‘Fake Wedge’ nickname rest. All of this had changed him for the better and he could feel that, but his worry was with Alliance command and whoever his new squadron leader would be. Would they give him his shot? Or would his past be too much for someone to trust him as a member of their squadron? He knew they were currently short on fighters but after Scarif and Yavin, they were also now short pilots. Specifically veteran pilots.

As everyone else celebrated the victory by having drinks, dancing, singing and whatever sort of celebration Wes Janson was doing in the middle of the mess hall, Col decided walk to the hangar with only a drink in his right hand. As he got there he stopped and stared into the darkness of the hangar, which the techs had cut power too since no one would be working during the celebration. He could make out the outline of two x-wings and the faint outline of a y-wing tucked into the back corner of the hangar. The only three to make it back he thought to himself as he turned to walk to the wall just off the entry door turning again so his back was to the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. 

He thought back to those they had lost, not just from Red Squadron but also from Gold and Green as well. What remained of Green squadron from Scarif was completely gone now, all then of their fighters and pilots. Gold Squadron had lost their C.O as well as their other veterans leaving only Verlaine as the sole survivor something which Col respected her for. As he shifted into thinking about the rest of Red squadron he could feel himself tense up and began to fight back tears. 

Deep down he respected everyone in the squadron, but on the outside his personality greatly affected how others viewed him and unfortunately he was just realizing that now. Of the pilots that went down only Dreis might have known how much Col respected him both as a pilot and also as a leader. Now he wouldn’t even have a chance to tell them how much he respected them and he wouldn’t get to attempt to patch things with Naeco who he had constantly gotten into disagreements with. As he sat there he began to feel worse and worse, he wished he could have traded places with any one of them so that they could have gotten the chance to be here on Yavin celebrating with the others.  
His gazed was fixed on Luke Skywalker’s x-wing when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

‘When I couldn’t find you with the other pilots in the mess, I had a feeling this is where you’d be.’ The voice said from behind him. 

Col turned his head to see Wedge Antilles standing there in his casual clothing of a gray shirt, black pants and a pair of boots. 

‘Didn’t think I’d be this obvious,’ Col responded as he used his left hand to wipe tears from his eyes.

‘I understand what you’re feeling, being up there and hearing everyone go down was just as painful as it must have been here watching them disappear from the tracking screen but all we can do is move forward. As much as we wish they could come back, that it was all just a dream, they aren’t. Their sacrifices weren’t in vain though we won the day and that’s reason enough to celebrate, if it’s not with everyone then it’s at least better to celebrate and reminisce with friends than here by yourself wishing it could be different.’ Wedge said with a clear look of pain on his face as he too stared into the dark near empty hangar. 

Col moved to stand up to join his friend taking a drink as he stood upright before following Wedge to one of the barracks rooms. As they entered Col saw Hobbie laid out on one of the bunks on the right side of the room with his head facing the center of the room, Wenton Chan sitting in a chair near the center a drink in his hand and his back to the door, a woman with short cut hair on the sides and longer hair on the top of her head wearing a red flight suit in a chair near the center and towards the back of the room and lastly a boy who looked very familiar with longer blonde hair and a very young face sitting on the left side on one of the lower bunks. 

As Col moved to have a grab a seat on the bunk under Hobbie he made the connection. That boy was Luke Skywalker, the optimistic boy he had sat net to in the briefing room. Col immediately turned offering his hand to shake Luke’s and thank him for his shot that destroyed the death star. Col guessed that he was here to take a break from the crowding he was probably receiving form other Rebel personnel. As soon as he let go Col turned to sit on the bunk under Hobbie. For the next hour all they did was talk. 

The woman in the red flight suit went first and shared a story about John ‘Dutch’ Vander and how he mentored her in flying a y-wing which had led to her being given her own squadron. As she finished they all raised their drinks (well those that had them anyways) and offered a cheer to their fallen friend. Wenton Chan went next telling a story about Red leader, Garven Dreis, and their raid on and imperial supply station in the outer rim. A mission that Col had taken part in. 

Hobbie shared a story about how Zal Dinnes had rejected him after he asked her out, only for her to point him in the direction of another female pilot who flew a U-wing that had left with the main rebel fleet. Col had seen her photo once since Hobbie always kept it in his upper left jacket pocket wherever he went. Wedge told a story about Jek Porkins and one of their misadventures to a diner while patrolling off world. After every story they offered a toast and then they got to their final story of the night, told by Luke. He told a few stories about Biggs Darklighter how they grew up on Tatooine, their trips through Beggar’s canyon and their last discussion before Biggs left the planet. He finished his story by mentioning how he had planned to tell Biggs about all his new stories after they had landed choking u a bit at the end of his story. They all raised one final toast to the fallen and turned in to their respective rooms as the celebration continued around them.

The next morning was the awards ceremony.

Col woke up and slipped his flight gear on. He felt good to be able to wear his gear for a positive occasion rather than a mission where he wasn’t sure whether he would make it back or where he was on standby on the ground not knowing what would happen next. He moved over to the table near his bunk and picked up his flight helmet. Well at least this will shift some of the dust he thought to himself as he lifted the yellow and black helmet with a greenish gray mid rib and placed it on his head.

The ceremony was both calming and motivating at the same time. Col had stood in the second row of the closer right group of pilots to the left Wedge Antilles and the right of Wenton Chan. As he watched Luke and the smuggler’s that had rescued the princess, Col hadn’t learned their names yet, he felt a surge of energy flow through him. Someday that will be me, he thought. As the ceremony ended, General Dodanna took the podium.

‘While the celebration has been a much need change for all of us, the Empire knows we are here. We must begin the evacuation of all remaining personnel.’

Almost immediately the tech’s and other ground crew began to run out of the Throne room but as Col and the other pilots followed suit the General stopped them. 

‘Pilots,’ he began. ‘The Death star may be destroyed but the Empire is still a threat. I’m sure many of you miss the friends that were lost at both Scarif and against the death star, but you pilots are their legacy. Their hopes and dreams live on through you, dreams that one day the galaxy will be rid of the Empire’s oppression.’

As he finished his speech he began assigning the different Squadrons roles. With the Rebel fleet coming back to assist he assigned some squadrons to carriers and flagships to help bolster the fleets while he sent others on patrol missions to alert for any incoming Imperial ships. Then he turned to the remains of Red Squadron. 

‘I know you’ve all been through a lot and your losses were high. But I have assignments or each of you. Wedge and Hobbie, I want you to stay with Luke and continue showing him the ropes. He may have destroyed the Death Star but he is a new recruit that is still learning the ways of our Alliance.’ The general said pausing as he spoke to turn to Col and the others. 

‘Wenton, Col and the rest of you. I am asking you to form a new squadron. The name has not been decided yet but I am tasking you with recruiting new pilots to the rebellion after our recent losses we need all the assistance we can get,’ he paused before continuing. ‘Col, you will be the squadron leader and Wenton you will be the executive officer. Dismissed.’ As the general turned to speak with other assembled staff.

Wedge and Hobbie began walking to the exit of the room, but Col and the others stayed. Col was in shock as to what just happened, he had been given his chance and not only that he was now a squadron leader before he had a chance to think he turned and took a few steps towards the General.

‘Sir, permission to speak freely?’ he asked.

‘Granted,’ the general responded.

‘Sir, how was I selected to lead this new squadron? I wasn’t even able to fly at Yavin.’

The general turned his head away from the other staff towards Col.

‘Commander Dreis recommended you. He said that out of the other members of the squadron you were one of the best candidates to lead despite your rash temperament. He also noted that your flying skill as well as your ability to work with others during combat and other missions made you an excellent candidate. Wedge also put in a recommendation after you came over to him on the flight deck after Yavin.’

‘Thank you, sir. I have an idea about what to name our new squadron,’ Col said as he turned to look at his squadron mates while also keeping the General in view. ‘We should call it Remember the Fallen Squadron or RTF Squadron. I’m sure we’ll think of a nickname down the line, but I think it fits. Not only does it pay homage to our fallen friends but it can also be a good recruiting tool for other pilots to help them remember those that came before.’

The General nodded his head in acknowledgment as he turned back to his staff. Col looked over to his squadron members who all gave him nods, smiles and thumbs up for approval as he walked closer to them before they also left the throne room. 

As the new squadron neared the hangar Col couldn’t help but smile with anticipation. He finally had his role in the rebellion, not just as a pilot but now as a recruiter and leader to help those that wanted to join the fight against the Empire. This was his time to shine and he couldn’t wait to show his abilities to the rest of the Rebellion.


End file.
